— La nena —
by Sol Smith
Summary: Itachi Uchiha y Sakura Haruno tienen un punto vulnerable que nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a tocar. Un punto infranqueable con nombre y apellido: Hikari Uchiha. Su pequeña de nueve años. ¿Qué sucede cuando su suerte se cotiza en billetes de otro país? ¿Qué sucede cuando su vida es un trueque vulgar parecido a la muerte?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Bueno, sé que tengo otros (muchos) fics que actualizar, y otros más que corregir, pero este two-shot tiene una dedicatoria especial. Va con todo el cariño del mundo para la reina del universo alterno: Higurashi Workshop Studios.  
><strong>

**¿Alguien ha escuchado _La nena_ de Ricardo Arjona? ¿No? Se las recomiendo, quizá les de un spoiler de lo que viene...**

**Sin más, señora Higurashi, espero humildemente que le llegue a gustar T^T**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

_«A la sombra de los laureles, Melissa se está muriendo_

_Se morirá su cuerpo leve. Enterrarán su dulce cuerpo»_

**La muerte de Melissa, Pablo Neruda.**

El crepúsculo se mantenía rezagado negándose a salir, tenuemente cubierto por la opacidad y el viento fresco de la madrugada. Miró el reloj empotrado en la pared y sonrió complacido; cinco menos un cuarto. La mañana aún no rayaba, pero pronto lo haría. Y a medida que esperaba su llegada inminente, los ojos afilados de aquel ente comenzaban a destilar impaciencia.

Se sentía ansioso, envuelto en una tranquilidad sofocante que no se llegaba a reflejar en su semblante de tranquilidad aparente.

Desde su mórbido sillón de cuero observaba con atención la luna llena frente a la ventana, cuya cortina color carmín estaba recogida de par en par junto a sus doseles. De las paredes pendían cuadros de estilo barroco, que con sus colores ocres y umbrosos ensalzaban la imagen de magnificencia del lugar.

Su cuerpo imperioso estaba debajo de la trémula y amarillenta luz que emitía el candelabro sobre el cenit del techo. Tan sutil que prácticamente no existía, permitiendo que su cuerpo se fundiera con la noche. Le hubiese encantado decir que sus pensamientos se encontraban ahí mismo, pero su mente divagaba, repasando celosamente cada detalle del plan que había comenzado a trazar seis meses atrás y que hacía cuatro ejecutaba.

El ambiente estaba en un silencio sepulcral y vagamente rasgado en intervalos de tiempo por el abrir y cerrar de su zippo. La flama cobriza le iluminó la mitad de su ensombrecido rostro dejando un par de profundas ojeras a la intemperie. Su cabello, largo y oscuro como el ébano caía parsimoniosamente ocultándole parte de la cara, pero no le importó.

Se sirvió una copa de brandy y seguidamente ciñó un cigarrillo entre los dedos, y al acercar el zippo a la altura de la boca, sus ojos oscuros brillaron cinabrios. Dio una calada profunda, tan profunda que percibió el humo inundar y llenar cada recóndito lugar de sus pulmones, y al soltar la humarada, una cortina grisácea se levantó. Durante los escasos segundos que aguantó la respiración la imagen caricaturesca de sus bronquios tosiendo le produjo una satisfacción mórbida, y casi inmediatamente, imaginó su pleura expandiéndose como un gran globo cenizo a punto de reventar.

Y se preguntó: ¿de qué color sería _el relleno del globo_ si algo así ocurriere?

_Negruzco, tal vez. _Pensó.

Sus pulmones estaban ya corroídos por los años que tenía encima y por los años de juventud que había desperdiciado metiéndose esa mierda al sistema respiratorio. Sabía, por un estúpido programa médico que había visto, que el cáncer pulmonar necrosaba el tejido hasta prácticamente calcinarlo por el humo, tampoco le importaba eso, sino la comparación de sus pulmones con los de alguien más joven. Mucho más joven.

Y una pregunta se volvió a hacer en su cabeza, _¿cómo serían los pulmones de un mocoso?_

¿Rosados? No, de ese color eran sus riñones. ¿Blancos? ¿Grises? ¿Serían suaves y esponjosos?

Quizá taparle la nariz e inflarle los pulmones hasta reventarlos fuese una buena forma de terminar sin mancharse las manos, y de apaciguar su enferma curiosidad…

Y sonrió al imaginar la cara de estupefacción que pondría Sakura Haruno cuando quitase el moño y abriese la caja con los pulmones de su pequeña dentro. Abierta como un pato, desde la cadera hasta la primera vértebra torácica. Y de sólo pensarlo, una excitación lo azotó. No tendría que decirle nada, ni siquiera una llamada, ella lo sabría. Una madre siempre lo sabe todo. _«Es médico, debería fascinarle ese tipo de cosas…»_

_«Quizá»_, se dijo, «_sólo quizá fuera una gran idea»._

Una forma original de morir, una forma original de ver el campo de acción de su profesión. Después de todo era una medicucha de quinta con aires de Galeno.

No podía negarlo. Disfrutaba del instante, sentía la palpitación de la adrenalina a flor de piel y aún le quedaban un par de horas antes de dar «_el golpe»_. Alargó el brazo y atrajo hacía él un portarretrato de plata que observó desdeñosamente. Y una sonrisa torcida le deformó el rostro, era cuestión de horas para que la vida de Itachi Uchiha se tornase una auténtica pesadilla al estilo de las novelas de Stephen King.

Con un movimiento de muñeca osciló la copa alta y esbelta permitiendo que el líquido ambarino se adhiriera a las paredes del cristal. Le dio un sorbo hondo sintiendo el suave y_ casi_ dulce sabor del brandy descender por su garganta. Repitió la acción siguiendo un patrón, un sorbo de brandy por cada tres caladas de cigarrillo, así hasta beber la última gota del líquido y dejar la copa junto a la botella.

Permaneció en silencio varios minutos más hasta que el sonido de su teléfono móvil lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, atendió la llamada y sólo bastaron tres ridículos minutos para que sus indicaciones quedaran claras y la conversación zanjada. Escondió nuevamente el aparatejo entre las solapas de su traje y se levantó.

Sus ojos brillaron, le dio una última bocanada feroz a su cigarrillo y lo apagó con desprecio sobre el portarretratos, justo encima del rostro de un hombre ligeramente parecido a él. Sonrió una última vez y se alejó en medio de las sombras, dejando no más que el chirrido de la puerta a sus espaldas y los hilos de humo que se desprendieron hasta su extinción de la colilla sobre la fotografía.

.

_«Juntarán sus manos de nieve. Dejarán sus ojos abiertos_

_Para que alumbren a Pelleas hasta después de que haya muerto»_

* * *

><p>¿Comentario?<p> 


	2. Missing

**Notas del capítulo:**

**DISCULPAS GIGANTES POR NO TENER LA CAPACIDAD DE SÍNTESIS QUE MUCHOS ESPERAN, DIJE QUE SERÍA UN TWO-SHOT Y NI SIQUIERA SÉ SI PODRÉ SINTETIZAR ESTA HISTORIA EN 3 CAPÍTULOS.**

Siento que he fracaso porque ni siquiera con tantas palabras he podido abordar el "tema" que me interesa relatar... ni siquiera les he presentado a la protagonista principal de la historia, puff... Soy un desastre, después de tantos meses desaparecida y muerta es lo mejor que he podido escribir u.u Lo lamento, de verdad. Pero lo que les presento a continuación tiene ciertos detalles que harán dramática la historia, por ejemplo Kisame... no le pierdan el ojo.

En cuento a mi situación, _**lo siento Natsuko-sama**_. Te mereces algo mejor y no estoy cumpliendo, pero lo trataré de recompensar en la siguiente entrega u.u

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Missing<strong>

**I**

Bajo el cielo otoñal de la madrugada la oscuridad que se extendía por las calles comenzó a desaparecer mansamente. La noche se había afianzado fuertemente a la aurora como un ávido lobo a su presa que no abrió sus fauces sino hasta una hora pasada de las cinco, cuando el añil de fondo se fue diseminando suavemente por los cándidos rayos del albor.

La noche anterior se había antojado especialmente fría, y sin que nadie lo advirtiera comenzó a soplar los vestigios de lo que sería el crudo viento de inverno, pero más denso y arrebatador.

Desde hacía días los habitantes de Konoha percibían algo raro cerniéndose por los alrededores, los viejos supersticiosos lo liaban a un augurio sombrío, a una sensación inquieta que acompañaba el desfilar rápido de las nubes, mismas, que gritaban una advertencia que nadie era capaz de percibir. Quizá iba hacia sus familias, o hacia algún pobre diablo en particular… pero siempre quedaba la sospecha que en lugar de ser uno, fueran _unos._

Porque la mala suerte no siempre tiene que anclarse a una sola personas, ¿verdad? ¿Para qué una? si pueden ser dos, o tres, o ¡muchos! o ¡todos! en el mejor o peor de los casos!

_¡Vieja loca!,_ murmuraban desdeñosamente los transeúntes a la pobre Chiyo-obasama hacia donde sea que ésta fuera, cuando ella lo único que hacía era prevenirlos, sin importar si los conocía o no…

_¡Grandes peligros!, _clamaba, como si hubiese recibido una revelación,_ ¡Sí, grandes peligros! Tiempos difíciles se os viene a los pilares de Konoha, ¡Oh, sí! La catástrofe no tardará en llegar al País del Fuego, todo por ese impuro, ¡sí!, todo por ese sucio traidor a la patria corroído por la codicia… Yo os lo dije, Kami-sama os lo dijo: absténganse a la codicia, no seáis como los fariseos, voraces fariseos, que no poseen más moral que el de la codicia… Yo os lo dije, Kami-sama os lo dijo…  
><em>  
>Pero más allá de las palabras de aquella mujer, lo único que a todos les pareció raro fue que el tiempo cambiará tan bruscamente y que los árboles de arce se comenzaran a deshojar para alfombrar el parque de un tapiz cobrizo de hojas secas. Más de uno había visto con expectación este hecho, sobre todo cuando los patos abandonaron el lago migrando al sur, dejando únicamente el recuerdo de lo que había sido aquel lugar previamente a la llegada del frío. Un enfoque que se adelantaba un mes entero a los años acostumbrados.<p>

A todos les pareció extraño por supuesto, a todos menos a uno, porque eventualmente él era más perspicaz que _todos,_ e incluirse en el montón sería ofensivo.

_Ilusos, _pensó Neji Hyūga, como si el estado del tiempo se pudiese controlar.

Los ojos de Neji percibían detalles que escapaban del escudriño circunstancial y vago del resto de las personas. Él se fijaba en los _pormenores…_ como solía llamarle. Y por ese simple hecho, que era una bendición como una maldición a partes iguales, podía percibir mejor que nadie el dolor ajeno. Y esto no siempre le importaba, no a menos que tuviese que ver con él de forma directa o indirectamente. Y ahora lo hacía.

_Indirectamente. _Pero lo hacía.

Bajo el lóbrego umbral del recibidor observaba con atención el demacrado semblante de su prima frente al ventanal. Su cuerpo se mostraba desgarbado, era como si en cuestión de semanas hubiese envejecido todas las décadas que le quedaban por delante y sus energías se hubiesen drenado por completo de su organismo; en sus ojos ya no se percibía el brío de antaño, y su piel ya de por sí blanca, había adquirido un insalubre tono demasiado pálido incluso para ser una Hyūga.

Hinata había dejado de ser Hinata. Y no era una pregunta, era la aseveración de un hecho. No era más que la sombra de lo que había sido alguna vez. Únicamente su cascaron. El capullo-no abierto de una crisálida muerta, sucumbida por el vendaval de la temporada.

Pero tenía razón para estar así.  
><em><br>«Desde luego, _concedió Neji para sí mismo, _si el clima empeora y empieza a nevar antes de lo previsto, el equipo de búsqueda no podrá continuar con su labor.»_

Y por primera vez en todos esos días que llevaba cerca de ella, se permitió verla con insolente pesar.

Una cosa era que no lo soportara en la familia, y otra cosa muy diferente, que sus deseos por desaparecerlo se materializaran en una fría y aterradora realidad.

_No_, él no había deseado que eso pasara.

Si bien creía que era un fastidio como "pariente", y a nadie sorprendía el trato poco considerado que le dedicaba debía resaltar que había sabido sobrellevar muchas de sus bromas pesadas durante los últimos años hasta llegar a "aceptarlas", no del todo, pero su grado de tolerancia se veía disparado en una escala desorbitante en comparación a lo que había sido en un inicio, y casi… sólo casi se había acostumbrado a ellas, pero si ésta era una de esas, ¡simplemente era algo intolerable!

_No_, se dijo Neji. Lamentablemente sabía que no era ninguna de sus típicas bromas. Y _casi_ prefirió que lo fuera…

No sabía cuanto más podría sobrellevar la situación. El constante llanto de su prima estaba por partirle la cabeza a la mitad, y no estaba seguro de que fuese capaz de soportarlo si se le sumaba el llanto de Kushina a la lista.

Neji no acunó la idea de consolarla, no era bueno dando ninguna clase de muestra de afecto, ni siquiera le cruzó por la mente, pero si dio unos pasos hacia ella y colocó una palma sobre su hombro en señal de solidaridad, un gesto que era lo más íntimo y fraternal que habían compartido desde nunca.

Porque quizá, solo quizá y arraigadamente, si echara de menos a Naruto Uzumaki por los alrededores.

Hinata tenía los ojos hinchados y clavados en el exterior de la casa; observaba la calle desde el marco de la ventana abierta, con las manos recogidas junto a su pecho. Un gesto que a su primo le pareció evocador, casi suplicante, y no era difícil de imaginar por qué. La muchacha tenía las mejillas manchadas de lo que anteriormente habían sido lágrimas, huella de su incesante llanto en plena madrugada.

Y ahora, sólo ahora, que las lágrimas se habían negado a brotar se sentía valerosa para intentar hablar; si no podía obligar a sus lagrimales a obedecerle, entonces lo harían sus cuerdas bucales, aunque lo único que saliera de su garganta fuese lo más parecido a una voz sosegada por la tristeza y manchada por un gruñido desgarrador.

—Esta mañana volverá a hacer frío, es mejor que se arrope, Hinata-sama —murmuró Neji detrás de ella.

—Un momento más, nii-san —musitó Hinata, dando un respiro hondo. Éste captó la esporádica veta de tristeza que encorvó la voz de la joven y prefirió ignorarla—. Hará un día precioso, ¿no es así, primo Neji?

Neji guardó silencio y miró al exterior; el cielo aún mostraba su tinte crepuscular y las nubes continuaban teñidas de un carmesí intenso como si se tratase de hilillos de sangre que se vertían en el fondo blanco de la mañana.

_«No, no es así»_ se dijo, sin que sus pensamientos le brotaran por la boca. «_De hecho, hará un día horrible»_.

Hinata no lo oyó responder y supo que no lo haría, pero al cabo lo escuchó volverse y emuló una escueta sonrisa sin atreverse a mirarlo de soslayo. Sus ojos estaban fijos, enraizados en el exterior, como si esperaran ver "algo" con impaciencia, tal vez a alguien pasar por las verjas hasta su puerta. Y Neji sintió pena por su prima, porque no estaba seguro que eso fuese a suceder…

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

Konohagakure no Sato era la capital, el corazón del País del Fuego y se había consolidado siglos atrás en medio de una planicie poblada de un extenso y espeso bosque de pinares, álamos y fresnos en su mayoría; amurallada con una basta cordillera de montañas rocallosas que se elevaba por encima de los cuatro mil metros sobre el nivel del mar.

Abarrotada de edificaciones, y siendo la cuna de la revolución industrial del siglo XIX había adquirido el _status _de _potencia_, de cuya estabilidad económica dependían el resto de las cuatro grandes naciones orientales. Pero no fue sino hasta el arribo de Hashirama Senju al poder, décadas atrás, que con sus nobles y bien cimentados ideales había dirigido a Konoha a su apogeo, llevando el avance científico y tecnológico a su máxima expresión.

Y como era de esperarse tras su muerte, el foco del mundo no tardó en caer sobre los anchos y bien labrados hombros de Itachi Uchiha. Un hombre joven y respetable que a pesar de ser considerado un auténtico genio había sembrando la duda y la desconfianza entre los líderes que lo consideraban un sujeto, que bien podría ser a sus treinta y pocos años de edad, el hijo de cualquiera de ellos.

_—__Le falta experiencia_ —decían Koharu—,_ Hashirama se apresuró a elegirlo como su sucesor._

_—__Demasiado precipitado __—añadía Homura—__. Elegir a Itachi por encima de Sarutobi es una ofensa a su persona, preferir la juventud a la experiencia claramente apunta a una decisión imprudente. Y la imprudencia causa accidentes. _

Pero Hashirama y Sarutobi sabían por qué lo hacían, por qué confiaban en ese hombre más que en ningún otro para estar al frente. A su edad, ambos caballeros ya estaban viejos, no tenían las fuerzas ni mucho menos las energías necesarias para desempeñar sus labores con la solemnidad requerida.

Las lagunas mentales poco a poco iban haciendo de las suyas y veían en el joven huérfano que habían rescatado de aquella explosión en los laboratorios Uchiha, un autentico hijo capaz de continuar con su legado y de proteger los secretos mejor resguardados del gobierno. Su mayor y más confiable hombre.

Y a él no le había importado en lo absoluto las oposiciones, no. Simplemente se dedicó a hacer su trabajo, a responder a las exigencias y evidentemente a las expectativas, y al finalizar el cierre del primer año su respuesta a la supuesta recesión que esperaban los delegados fue un alza del PIB en un 13.2% por encima de lo pronosticado, sepultando con ello las dudas cosechadas.

Y aquello sólo era el comienzo, porque Itachi estaba destinado a despuntar a Konoha como Hashirama lo había hecho en su momento.

Claro que sí. Y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo demostrara.

A todo aquel que lo veía ahora le era difícil asimilar que fuese el mismo niño de hacía casi treinta años, el mismo pequeño que Sarutobi había encontrado agazapado cerca de los depósitos de agua de los laboratorios Uchiha cuando la farmacéutica se incendió. Había sido todo un milagro, y aún, cuando las llamas y los bomberos tardaron en llegar a la zona donde se encontraban Itachi y hermanito neonato, él ya se había despojado de su camisa y lo había cubierto con ella apretándolo junto a su pecho, evitando que el desastre los alcanzara, evitando que el desastre alcanzara a Sasuke.

Las alarmas contra incendios por alguna extraña razón habían tardado en encenderse y desde que la catástrofe les hubiese arrebatado a sus padres reduciendo todo cenizas y la muerte les lamiese los talones ya hacía tiempo, tanto que ahora sólo era el recuerdo de una mala pasada, un mal sueño que no le interesaba recordar.

Pero la vida, entre tanto y tanto, siempre tiene un negro y cáustico sentido del humor para hacernos evocar aquello que queremos olvidar, para meter el dedo en la llaga y hurgar hasta el fondo, para decirnos_: No olvides, nunca olvides._

A su llegada, la brisa le palpó con sus frías yemas los huesos a Itachi Uchiha, quien al instante subió los vidrios eléctricos y se removió en el asiento trasero buscando una postura cómoda. No había dormido mucho en toda la noche y después de varias horas de vuelo el viaje le pasaba factura con un intenso dolor de cabeza que empezó a repicarle en los huecos de las sienes como un tambor. El cansancio lo sentía sobre en la espalda y el sueño como el complemento perfecto a su estresado cuerpo, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por su acompañante quien lo observaba satisfecho.

—La edad te está afectando, ¿eh, Itachi? —susurró fanfarronamente— A tu edad, muchachito, tenía la fuerza de un toro y los ánimos de quince chavales… —dijo mostrando una sonrisa retorcida.

—A mi edad, Kisame, seguías vendiendo crack y acostándote con mujerzuelas —le aseguró éste con desdén—. Con suerte no vivías con tu madre.

El aludido soltó una carcajada, totalmente divertido. Para sorpresa de Itachi en su recio rostro no se traslucía ni un vestigio de haberse ofendido.

—No tenías que ser tan rudo —le espetó con el regodeo aflorándole por los poros—. Y ya que mencionas el crack y las mujerzuelas, tengo una excelente idea, Sakura-san no tiene que enterarse pero conozco una casa de put...

—¿Sabes que sería una excelente idea? —acortó Itachi en voz baja, captando su atención— Que te apresuraras.

Y no sonaba como una opción.

—Si lo pides con esa amabilidad…

Kisame soltó una risita y aceleró raudamente. El motor del Mercedes Benz rugió y se adentró al viaducto principal que unía las ocho intéstateles con el centro. Desde lo más alto del periférico número tres de Konoha se observaba una masa grisácea que se prolongaba a lo ancho y tendido de una verdosa llanura. La imagen pintoresca de la industrialización.

Desde que Itachi se había ido apenas notaba ciertos y _ligeros_ cambios, cambios que no podía precisar en ese mismo instante, quizá porque no se encontraba del mejor humor. Tal vez después, después de haber visto a su familia y de tener algo en el estómago, ansiaba llegar a casa y compartir un desayuno tranquilo con las únicas personas con las que le importaba estar tranquilo.

Pero cuando vio la mirada de su amigo traslucirse de soslayo, supo que la mañana sería todo menos tranquila.

—¿Ya les has dado una respuesta? —se atrevió a decir Kisame Hoshigaki al cabo, quien era un pálido hombre de cabello desarreglado y robusto cuerpo; del cual, debajo de sus pequeños y redondos ojos sobresalían unas cicatrices en forma de "V" que al sonreír daban el aspecto de branquias sobre su fisionomía.

A Itachi le hubiese gustado permanecer todo el trayecto que lo llevaría a casa en total silencio, pero al escucharlo supo inmediatamente que eso no sería posible, al menos no sino hacía algo cuando antes. Frunció el entre cejo y desvió la mirada a través de los vidrios polarizados del vehículo, observando con falso interés la vista que le proporcionaba el paraje natural.

Le había costado una hora cruzar del norte al sur, desde el aeropuerto hasta llegar cerca de los límites de la ciudad, donde la urbanización y la interestatal se iban perdiendo y el bosque iba tomando fuerza para adentrarse en un nuevo camino cubierto por tierra rojiza y hojas secas. La mortecina luz de la mañana se colaba entre las ramas de los árboles dando un brillo cetrino a sus copas, las ramas se oscilaron por la brisa fresca y su follaje emitía un susurro.

Kisame lo observó recargado en el asiento trasero a través del retrovisor. Y esbozó una sonrisa socarrona, dejando a la vista una arcada de blancos y afilados dientes.

—¿Itachi? —lo llamó nuevamente.

—Sí —respondió Itachi lentamente, con la voz cortante y concisa—. Nunca tuve nada que pensar.

—Bfff… debí suponer tu negativa —soltó un bufido el otro hombre—, ¿pero no has pensado que tu dictamen irracional puede traer represalias? No todos vamos de buenas a primeras por la vida, muchachito. Buscarán cobrarse tu desprecio y de ese aire de soberbia que te cargas… Un día de estos te terminarán pelando.

—¿Acaso me ves muerto? —expresó Itachi limitándose a responder, sin un atisbo que delatara preocupación.

—Je, ¿me lo dices a mi? Eres tú quien tiene mejores ojos, y mejores recursos que cualquiera en un millón de kilómetros a la redonda —contestó Kisame emulando una lánguida sonrisa—. Pero escucha, chico listo. Trabajé lo suficiente con Shisui desde antes de que requirieras de mis servicios y previo a eso con la mafia, y cuando trabajas para las alimañas de la ciudad te internas en el trabajo sucio. Te mancillas tanto las manos que aprendes que a nadie le importa una mierda lo que se tenga que hacer para obtener lo que se desea, o para saldar algunas cuentas pendientes.

Itachi le lanzó una mirada prudente antes de responder, como si ésta respondiera absolutamente a todo por él.

—Y por eso te contraté —reconoció.

—¿Para cuidar de tu trasero?

Él negó.

—Ellos no son los primeros ni los últimos que tienen cuentas pendientes conmigo, las han tenido desde antes, quizá desde el primer momento en que Hashirama me nombró su concejal. En ese entonces su atención se centraba en él, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes… Aunque tampoco son tan estúpidos para actuar inmediatamente dejándose en evidencia, pero en algún momento lo harán…

—Dímelo tú, eres el listillo aquí. ¿Qué crees que hagan?

—No estoy seguro, ¿pero acaso importa? No esperaremos a que actúen para tomar medidas.

Itachi se recargó en el respaldo, cruzó las piernas y alargó el brazo horizontalmente sobre el asiento fijando su atención en el retrovisor por donde Kisame lo observaba. Y la mirada oscura que suplantó la serenidad de su jefe, le produjo a Kisame un ligero nerviosismo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Quizá desde que había escapado de las garras de Akatsuki para llegar a esconderse entre las patas de Shisui y después en las de Itachi.

—¿Qué sugieres? Siempre tienes un plan, porque lo tienes ¿no?

—Por el momento no te despegues de Sakura y de Hikari bajo ninguna circunstancia, no me importa lo que tengas que hacer. Conviértete en una maldita sanguijuela si es necesario. Si algo les llega a pasar… —la frase quedó a medias, y sin embargo, aquel corpulento individuo sintió como la intangible amenaza de Itachi Uchiha deambulaba por el aire y se materializaba en una filosa arma blanca que se ceñía lentamente sobre su cuello. Y quiso soltar una risotada. La situación lo acreditaba y no era para menos.

—Quién lo diría, todo un hombre de familia —resolló Kisame con burla.

Itachi no contestó inmediatamente, simplemente se limitó a observarlo con fría serenidad durante unos instantes para después exclamar:

—Piensa lo que quieras, pero que no se te ocurra olvidar lo que te acabo de decir —farfulló levemente irritado.

Y Kisame no necesitó contestar con palabras, porque en el breve lapso de tiempo en que le sostuvo la mirada sus ojos parecieron hablar por sí solos: «_NADA LES PASARÁ» _le dijeron,e Itachi al instante cruzó los brazos y bajó los párpados convencido de ello.Y aquella promesa no dicha, le borró la sonrisa del rostro al otro hombre.

_«Nada les pasará»_, se repitió Kisame como una agresiva constatación. Porque él se encargaría de que así fuera. Porque se lo debía a ellos y se lo debía él mismo…

Hacía varios años su esposa había tenido una intervención a media gestación. Su primer embarazo había sido fuera del útero, y Hiromi, quien durante su juventud había sufrido de hemorragias no pudo haber predicho jamás lo que una fuerte discusión y sus antecedentes fisiológicos le causarían en ese entonces.

_¿Por qué putas comenzó a gritar?_ Ni siquiera lo recordaba. Pero la cadena de hechos que acontecieron a ese primer grito de terror habían labrado la cruz que llevaba a cuestas sobre su espalda y que estaba destinada a no quitarse jamás.

Todo había iniciado demasiado pronto como el primer alarido que precedió a su ataque de ira, tan pronto que aún le parecía inverosímil.

—_Kisame…_ —había susurrado ella con los ojos grises cubiertos de estupor, seguido de unos cuantos pasos cortos y tardos. Sus piernas se habían doblado y sus rodillas golpearon el linóleo del suelo, las venas yugulares de su cuello se marcaron cuando el primer clamor brotó de sus cuerdas bucales como el rugido ahogado de un animal herido.

Y él no se movió, sus músculos se negaron a responder a aquella señal de alarma que su cerebro le enviaba.

Se había quedado petrificado frente a ella, observando como la punzada tormentosa que se extendía desde la matriz de su mujer subía rápidamente como una descarga eléctrica al resto de su organismo hasta desembocar en una contracción que le partió a la mitad el alma como un feroz latigazo.

Kisame recordaba la mirada angustiada y el labio tembloroso de Hiromi, su demacrado rostro adornado de un infinito miedo, sus manos blancas impregnadas de un líquido oscuro y espeso que comenzó a correr por sus piernas como un río encarnado y lóbrego. Y el momento en el que su hijo pateó el suave vientre de su madre por última vez.

—_¡Sakura-san, el bebé! _

—_¡Debe salir de aquí! ¡Ahora! _—aún escuchaba la reacia orden de Sakura en su cabeza, repetirse una y otra vez—. _Shizune, subminístrale un miligramo de epinefrina… _—pero ella no terminó de dar la orden. Claro que no, podía recordarlo claramente, como el sueño más lúcido de su vida…

—Bradicardia, la mamá va a caer en paro cardiorrespiratorio… —informó la joven con demasía ansiedad.

Sakura la apartó de un empellón y observó los intervalos del monitor cardiaco descender: _sesenta latidos por minuto, cincuenta latidos, cuarenta_ y continuaba en descenso.

Sus inexpertas manos de la joven de cabello rosa temblaron al momento que la jeringa se infiltró en la ámpula de tropina y no se despegó de la pantalla en ningún momento, salvo en los últimos diez segundos en que el desquebrajado corazón de la mujer dejó de latir para hundir la aguja en su casi fría y pálida piel.

Pero Kisame no fue capaz de moverse tampoco en ese entonces, sus pies estaban anclados a las frías baldosas y sus piernas temblaban como jalea bajo el dintel de la puerta viendo como la vida de su esposa y la su hijo se les iba de las manos…

Y sus recuerdos se perdieron junto al horrorizado rostro de Sakura y la camilla manchada de fluidos que ingresaba al quirófano para no volver a verlos nuevamente, al menos no con el bello halo de vida pendiendo de sus orbes.

Kisame sacudió la cabeza y tragó una bocanada honda de aire. Una capa de sudor mojó su frente y con el dorso la limpió. La nuca le picaba, como era costumbre cada vez que recordaba aquella escena de su pasada vida, antes de que conociera a Itachi y a su esposa, mucho antes de saber que Sakura Haruno era la pasante de turno.

—¿Recuerdas al rubio bocaza? —preguntó él volviendo a romper el silencio, tratando de despejar su mente enmarañándola con algo más.

—¿De qué me hablas?

—Del amigo escandaloso de tu hermano y de tu esposa. El hijo de los Uzumaki —inspiró hondo y su expresión se volvió seria. Itachi advirtió el cambio de actitud y no tardó en imitarlo. Una sensación extraña cruzó por su eje axial y tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre Naruto. Y si su presentimiento era correcto, ¿por qué Sakura no le había informado?

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —fue lo único que atinó a decir con la cabeza punzándole nuevamente.

—Me temo que sí. Me temo que ya no hay más rubio bocaza —confesó—. Lleva con esta casi tres semanas desaparecido y hasta ahora no han encontrado el cuerpo. Se especuló de un probable secuestro, pero hasta ahora nadie se ha comunicado con la familia. Las autoridades de Konoha lo han buscado sin descanso pero no hay señales de él. Es como si el mismo infierno hubiese emergido para tragárselo de un bocado.

—¿Y por qué nadie me dijo nada? —gruñó molesto.

—Estuviste fuera —se cuadró Kisame de hombros—, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Sakura-san me pidió discreción hasta que regresaras; no quería preocuparte. Además en Amegakure no dan las buenas nuevas ni las nuevas malas de Konoha, he tenido que llamar a Shisui para corroborar los rumores.

—¿Y Sakura?

—Con tu hermano en casa, tengo entendido que llegó ayer por la mañana; Sakura-san le anunció de tu regreso y hoy Shisui planea reunirse con ellos fuera del cuartel, posiblemente llegue la chica de los Hyūga.

Itachi se puso serio, rodeándose de un aura tensa. La noticia de que Sakura estaba acompañada de Sasuke pareció tranquilizarlo momentáneamente, pero no lo suficiente para evitar sentir un escalofrío que le decía a gritos que algo andaba mal, y que podía ir peor...

El intranquilo hombre volteó a ver su reloj casi con impaciencia y las manecillas plateadas le marcaron cuarto para las siete de la mañana. Una hora que si bien no era tarde, tampoco era temprano desde su punto de vista.

—Apresurémonos —ordenó en voz baja. Kisame asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y volvió a hacer el cambio de velocidad, esta vez a cuarta.

Y no volvió a hablar. Siguió conduciendo y sólo desvió su atención del camino por cortos intervalos de tiempo para mirar de soslayo la inalterable faceta de su jefe. Si no lo conociera lo suficiente se atrevería a decir que estaba ligeramente nervioso, _«sólo si no lo conociera»_, se dijo internamente.

Pero una parte de él le gritaba que había una pieza de su viaje a Amegakure que no le había revelado del todo, que no encajaba en el puzle. ¿Pero qué era?

Lo poco o nada que sabía, era que antes de regresar de Suna, Amegakure había aceptado limar asperezas con Konoha y eso había postergado su regreso un par de semanas más, con esa, Itachi cumplía casi seis fuera de casa, y a pesar de que en su momento todo parecía apuntar que esta vez firmarían un tratado de paz, ahora lo veía más lejos que nunca. Y era todo. Pero quedaba la otra cara, la cara que el joven Uchiha se negaba a revelar.

.

Su viaje a Amegakure no había sido el modelo de visita política que había contemplado, distando por mucho de lo previsto. A pesar de haber ido a la expectativa, no se esperaba a su arribo la alianza de Salamandra Hanzō con Otogakure. Un pequeño detalle que le cambiaba el panorama de las cosas.

Konoha había roto sus lazos con Amegakure un par de años antes de la muerte de Hashirama, cuando le declaró la guerra a Suna por negarse a venderle parte de sus territorios, empleado el pretexto de una inexistente invasión militar a sus fronteras para encender la pólvora del enfrentamiento.

Y no podía culpar a Hashirama, él habría hecho lo mismo. Eran tiempos difíciles como para complicarlos, aún más, con ridículas intenciones expansionistas. No obstante, el problema terminó llegando a él con las condiciones impuestas, casi amenazantes de Amegakure en la última semana…

—A veces la vida no es tan fácil como parece, ¿verdad, jefe? —murmuró Kisame afianzando el volante, pero Itachi no contestó y tampoco se atrevió a reconocer que el hombre tenía razón.

Durante los próximos diez minutos siguientes permanecieron en silencio.

El vehículo se abrió paso a través de un largo sendero empedrado y rodeado por frondosos árboles de tronco grueso, de corteza grisácea y de gran elevación. Al final del camino, en la parte más plana de la cuesta la mañana dejó al descubierto una vistosa casa de estilo mediterráneo, bardeada por un extenso muro de piedra caliza de casi tres metros de altura cubierto poco menos de la mitad por plantas silvestres y enredaderas.

En el interior del terreno que cubría la casa, las sombras de los cipreses se alargaron y con lentitud desquiciante se fueron encogiendo hasta su base. Y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, una media sonrisa se sembró en el impávido rostro de Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

Una sonrisa sombría y escueta impregnada de malicia.

Ese era el único gesto que recordaban haberle visto, al menos fuera del corto repertorio de expresiones indiferentes a los que ya estaban acostumbrados. Verlo con una sonrisa sórdida a tiempo parcial había dejado de saberles a novedad para volverse el pan de todos los días.

Los dos sujetos que aguardaban de pie frente a él sospechaban que se trataba de un deleite anormal, uno que ninguno de ellos habían experimentado antes. El _amor _a lo que hacíanlos impulsaba, para el de rostro cubierto por una máscara no había nada más allá que la vaga promesa del beneficio económico, el amor al dinero; para el de ojos lilas y cabello platino la obsesiva sed de sangre. Pero el jefe…El jefe cerró de un portazo la ostentosa casona de roble detrás de sí y se acomodó los guantes de cuero hasta ajustarlos debidamente. La brisa otoñal meció las ramas de los árboles a su alrededor y los pájaros comenzaron a graznar. Una mujer vestida enteramente de negro salió de un viejo cobertizo y limpiándose los hombros con desinterés se dirigió a ellos con novedades.

—La red de seguridad ya está activada, Kabuto liderará el camino desde el sótano —informó en su tono más profesional, acomodándose las gafas por el centro.

—¿Dónde está…? —preguntó en cambio el jefe, ignorando el comentario de la mujer, en medio tono casi increpante. Sin necesidad de decir su nombre todos sabían a

quién se refería.

—No se altere, jefe, aquí estoy… —dijo alzando su blanca mano el aludido. El último en aparecer fue un joven desgarbado de estatura mediana, su cabello blancuzco y alborotado brilló al asomar la cabeza a la mañana. Había salido del mismo cobertizo que la joven de cabello escarlata a quien veía despectivamente— Esa zorra me dejó encerrado en el baño, estoy seguro que lo hizo para que usted me volara los sesos…

Su rostro estaba sereno por fuera pero por dentro llevaba un fuero con la inquietud asomándosele por los ojos, y antes de que alguien pudiese notarlo cubrió su cara con el pasamontañas de estambre.

Los labios de la joven se abrieron escuetamente para protestar pero no profirieron nada, simplemente lo miró ceñuda.

—Dejen de perder el tiempo en estupideces y suban de una jodida vez, es de mala educación hacer esperar a la familia —dijo volteando a mirar al último de sus subordinados. Éste rehuyó su mirada y obedeció.

Los cinco sujetos se treparon a la camioneta y arrancaron como alma que lleva el diablo.

Así, dejando atrás la _guarida_, el corazón del joven de cabello blanco comenzó a latir frenéticamente, porque sabía que la reunión familiar a la que hacía alusión el jefe lo involucraba a él…

_A él y a su hermano, _exactamente_, _porque el hecho de que Pain lo hubiese encomendado para aquella tarea no hablaba de una casualidad. Hablaba de que Akatsuki no olvidaba. Y de él estaba ahí para hacer_ justicia._

Porque el que la hace, la paga._  
><em>  
>El muchacho escondió las manos en las bolsas de su cazadora y las oprimió en un puño, era la ansiedad, la inquietud de querer terminar con el asunto de una vez por todas… o quizá de no querer hacerlo…<p>

La mujer de cabello bermellón lo miró por el rabillo y entendió lo que ocurría, entendió el por qué había mentido.

Ella nunca lo había encerrado en ningún maldito baño, y estaba segura que había usado ese tiempo para mentalizarse y no sólo con el asunto de la mocosa, sino con su propio _asunto_, y la había usado a ella para ello, había confiado en ella a sabiendas que podía traicionarlo dejándolo en evidencia pero no lo hizo.

—_Imbécil…_ —le susurró bajo, lo más cercano a una exhalación para que únicamente el muchacho la escuchara. Él se volvió y la miró, y alcanzó a percibir en su insulto lo que en verdad le había querido decir. _"Puedo traicionarte, sabes que puedo…"_

—Cállate —le contestó éste, y se calló. Pero no porque él se lo hubiese pedido, sino porque a través de su mirada le contestaba: _"Pero no lo harás"._

Y no lo haría.

* * *

><p><strong>Vale, es hora de comentar el capítulo y limar ciertas dudas: Pues sí, Naruto está desaparecido y nadie sabe en qué lugar de mala muerte estará metido, ¿casualidad? no lo creo. Por algo será. Y luego está el tratado de Amegakura con Konoha, ¿que le habrá pedido Salamandra H. a nuestro querido Itachi para que él se negara? Y después está Kisame y su antigua "vida" con la mafia que es otra que Akatsuki, y Akatsuki quiere saldar ciertas cuentas pendientes con él ¿lo conseguirá?, Y está el tipo de cabello blanco no es otro que Suigetsu y Karin, ¿alguien se dio cuenta de que hay SuiKarin por ahí? Esa situación salió sin que me diera cuenta, siempre he creído que la persona con la que más te peleas y "odias" es tu mejor amigo, ya veremos que sale de eso xD <strong>

**Y bueh, hay ciertas cosas que dejé a la deriva, no tenía pensado que el capítulo terminara de esta forma pero me urgía actualizar antes de que el capítulo muriera en mi cabeza u.u**


	3. En casa

**Nota: Pido disculpas por la demora, y subo este pequeño pero significativo capítulo por varias razones: **

Porque ya era necesario revivir el fic, tenía pensado actualizarlo en las vacaciones de diciembre, pero la espera se me hacía ETERNA.

Porque hoy sentía que iba a morir con deberes, y necesitaba quitarme tanta presión y frustración de encima, y no conozco otra manera de hacerla si no es ésta; además, iba a tener una diarrea mental si se morían las ideas dentro de mi cabeza, y sinceramente no me apetecía escribir nada oscuro (eso lo tengo reservado para el siguiente capítulo. Así que espérense lo peor de lo peor para la siguiente entrega), y el resultado ha sido este:

* * *

><p>Una de las puertas principales del segundo piso se abrió y las bisagras no emitieron ningún chirrido como se esperaría de las viejas casonas, en su lugar, una mujer joven y de cabello obscuro se adentró a la habitación y se detuvo frente al enorme ventanal que se extendía del suelo al techo dando cara a la mañana.<p>

La chica le echó un vistazo a la cama y le sonrió con ternura al _"bulto"_ que se hallaba agazapado entre las sábanas, después arrugó la frente y corrió con ímpetu las cortinas que detenían los rayos del sol y dejaban el cuarto en penumbra. Misaki curvó los labios en una media sonrisa y sus ojos avellana fulguraron ante el anómalo resplandor que el sol emitía a tempranas horas de noviembre.

La luz se coló y comenzó a inundar cada rincón del cuarto. La joven se hizo a un lado y se dirigió a la cama donde reposaba el pequeño cuerpo de Hikari. El halo de luz siguió avanzando iluminando cada centímetro de las sábanas color perla hasta dar de lleno en su bonito rostro. La pequeña apretó los ojos como reacción al ligero escozor que le produjo y se echó una sábana encima, haciéndose un ovillo.

—¡Arriba! —dijo Misaki con voz suave— Es hora de levantarse.

—Hm… —se removió la pequeña Hikari y se dio la vuelta quedando boca abajo— cinco minutos más, Misaki-san —musitó y se volvió a remover hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.

Misaki colocó las manos en jarra y frunció el ceño. Se quedó quieta y una idea se le vino a la mente. Volvió a sonreír relajando los músculos de la frente y desinteresadamente murmuró:

—Muy bien, si quieres dormir puedes hacerlo. Pero le diré al señor Uchiha que estás muy cansada para ir a recibirlo…

Y aquella frase a medio terminar obligó a la pequeña a aguzar el oído y a abrir los ojos de par en par. _¿Había escuchado bien?_

—¿Cómo? —dijo exaltada— ¿Papá regresó?

Hikari se levantó de golpe y volvió la mirada hacia la mujer. Hiromi sonrió y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Sí, hace unos minutos —le comunicó.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¡Haber empezado por ahí! —exclamó la niña deshaciéndose de las sábanas y del edredón— ¡Papá regresó! —dijo con euforia al momento que daba un brinco de la cama, y segundos después, Misaki la observó emprender una carrera desesperada en dirección al enorme vestíbulo del primer piso.

Hikari bajó rápidamente, saltando de dos a tres escalones. Dio la vuelta agarrándose del pomo al inicio del barandal y sus grandes ojos verde berilo se iluminaron al ver el perfil de su padre parado frente a ella, con su porte elegante y característico al final del pasillo.

El corazón le comenzó a latir frenéticamente al verlo enfrascado en su traje de lino oscuro y envolviendo a su madre por la cintura.

—¡Papá! —gritó colmada de júbilo y éste se giró instintivamente.

Al verla corriendo hacia él, esbozó una sonrisa y extendió los brazos, que a la pequeña de cabello azabache le parecieron alas.

Itachi la cargó y Hikari lo abrazó del cuello ocultando su rostro entre el cabello de su padre. Aspiró profundamente y su aroma le produjo una tranquilidad beatífica, añorada durante ese largo mes que había estado ausente. Sakura se acercó a ella y le acarició las hebras negras con suavidad, mientras Itachi la sostenía con una mano y con la otra la rodeaba por la espalda.

Cerró los ojos y se permitió sentir el abrazo aferrado de su hija. Escuchó su sollozo ahogado mojándole el hombro de la camisa y el interior se le oprimió.

—Tranquila —dijo en voz baja, para reconfortarla.

La pequeña apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre como para asegurarse que era real, y minutos después se desprendió ligeramente para tallarse con el envés de la mano los ojos y eliminar todo vestigio de lágrimas de sus mejillas. Itachi la observó erguirse serenamente ante él después del momento de debilidad que había tenido, y un orgullo infinito lo embargó.

—Lo siento…

—¿Por qué?

—Y-yo, no quise mancharte la camisa —atinó a decir aún con los ojos vidriosos. Acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás del lóbulo de su oreja y los ojos oscuros de Itachi la miraron con adoración.

—¿Eso significa que me extrañaste? —Hikari sonrió tiernamente y asintió.

A pesar de tener nueve años era increíblemente inteligente para su edad, desde pequeña había demostrado que no era (ni de lejos) como los demás niños. E Itachi sonrió con suficiencia, como se esperaría de su hija, por cuyas venas corría en su forma más pura la estirpe Uchiha.

Aunque era cierto que había heredado los ojos, la nariz respingada y la piel blanca y tersa de Sakura; el cabello y la personalidad indudablemente eran de él. Y no había nada más que discutir: **Uchiha hasta la médula. **Y la certeza de ese hecho hacia queItachi sintiera el pecho colmado de inexistente modestia mal disimulada cada vez que decía que Hikari era un versión mejorada de él.

No obstante, se ahorraba los comentarios frente a Sakura, sabía que a ella no le agradaban los comparativos entre familias, su hija era su hija y punto, y las familias nada tenían nada que ver.

Sin embargo, Sakura se daba cuenta, notaba claramente como padre e hija se vanagloriaban de dicha cuando hablaban del otro, y ella sólo rodaba los ojos y se daba la vuelta dejándolos "_ser"_. Así eran felices. Reconociendo cualidades en el haber de otro.

—_Son unos pretenciosos —había murmurado Sakura meses atrás, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido detrás de ellos._

_Hikari había sido la primera en reaccionar, volteando a mirarla sin comprender; parpadeando reiteradamente, como si sopesase las palabras de su madre con cuidado._

—_No, mamá, no somos pretenciosos —había contestado la pequeña, con voz seria y segura, para agregar con una sonrisa—: Somos Uchiha's. _

_El rostro de Sakura se había descompuesto al instante, al ver como la nariz respingona de su hija apuntaba al techo, hinchada de orgullo. _

—_Vámonos, papá. Mamá tiene mucho en qué pensar._

_E Itachi increíblemente se había levantado con ella en brazos, totalmente divertido. _

—_Simplemente no puedo —había murmurado en un gruñido, rodando los ojos para después dejarlos solos—, es demasiado para mi. _

Sakura guardó silenció y les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa significativa. Mientras Itachi abrazaba a Hikari, ella se internaba a la cocina dispuesta a hacer el desayuno, suponía que ambos tenían muchísimas cosas que decirse, demasiado con qué ponerse al tanto que por un buen rato no haría falta entre ambos, al menos hasta que sintieran hambre y ella volviera a existir.

—Inari, el hijo de los Inuzuka, no deja de verme en clases… —musitó Hikari, con las cejas unidas finamente.

Sakura sonrió, porque a pesar de estar en la cocina, aún podía escucharlos perfectamente.

—¿Eso es lo que tanto te molesta? —había inquirido Itachi.

—Sí, es… incomodo…

—¿Y Tienes algún plan?

—No, bueno… sí, pero no le digas a mamá, ella dice que siempre debemos ser amables con las personas, pero tío Sasuke me dijo que siempre que se acerque me haga la ocupada para ver si así me deja en paz, pero no funciona, y a veces me sonríe…

Sakura movió la cabeza de manera negativa y volvió a sonreír, porque aunque ella no lo aceptara abiertamente, hacía exactamente lo mismo que ellos con todo el mundo: presumía a su familia, y no podía evitar estaba igual o más orgullosa de ambos, porque al final de cuentas, como acertadamente había dicho su hija: eran Uchiha's.

Y era imposible no sentirse orgullosos de serlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Si tienen algún comentario, me encantaría saberlo, eso ayudaría a mi desahuciada musa a repeler la frustración de los últimos días. Y sin más, hasta la siguiente, chicas<strong>


	4. La niña y el lobo PARTE 1

**Vaya, cuánto tiempo desde la última entrega... ya había olvidado como subir el archivo, y eso dice mucho al respecto. xD**

**Han sido días, semanas y meses duros sin escribir (se pone a llorar en un rincón), no tengo excusa, pero ayer harta de reprimir la imaginación, me amarré la bata, y me puse a aporrear el teclado de mi computadora, y el resultado después de 4 hrs, es esto... **  
><strong>Sinceramente no estoy muy conforme con el resultado porque no soy buena describiendo persecuciones o tiroteos... pero para una noche, es lo mejor que he podido sacar. Otra verdad es que soy bastante extraña, siempre empiezo escribiendo los finales porque es para mi, es la parte más rica de un fanfic; y hace meses que tengo como 7,300 palabras escritas de la 2da parte de este capítulo pero me hacía falta escribir esta primera parte, por lo que no había podido subir nada.. Lo siento. u.u<strong> **Pero la verdad si tengo unas ganas tremendas de subir la parte 2, que considero, es el mejor capítulo que he escrito hasta ahora, pero ya podrán flammearlo próximamente xD**

Bien, para terminar, no me queda más que disculparme nuevamente... Si tienen alguna pregunta sobre lo que sea, ya sea que quieran un adelanto, spoilers, lo que sea, pueden hacerlo, prometo contestar C:

Sin más, nos vemos al final... No me linchen, por favor.

* * *

><p>—<strong>Capítulo 4: La niña y el lobo—<strong>

**PARTE I**

**I**

Cuando se despidió de sus padres y subió al vehículo, el día ya había roto completamente y densas nubes blancas surcaban la mañana. Desde la ventana de copiloto, al verlas ser impulsadas todas en una misma dirección, Hikari no evito pensar que la vida era exactamente de esa manera_: todas las cosas seguían un curso, tenían un sentido y eventualmente un fin._ O que por lo menos, _debían_ de tener uno; le gustaba pensar que era ese sentido el que perseguía a un propósito. Uno no revelado que era sometido a un proceso de maduración que muchos no comprendían hasta llegar el momento adecuado, en su momento.

Pero por más que trataba de convencerse de que había un sentido detrás de todo, no entendía el propósito de algunos acontecimientos. Sabía que Kami-sama era justo, pero que disfrutaba de colocar obstáculos en la vida de las personas y hurgar en sus llagas hasta el fondo.

_Para hacerlas fuerte, _le explicaba su madre. _Las personas necesitan vencer dificultades solos y después vencerlas en familia para fortalecerse. Sólo así llegan a hacerse verdaderamente fuertes. Es una forma de enseñar a las personas a caminar siempre hacia delante, _finalizaba Sakura con una sonrisa.Y había crecido con aquellas palabras como filosofía de vida, sin embargo, en aquel momento que pasaban, sentía que las palabras de su madre, en las que había creído ciegamente, desgraciadamente no se ajustaban a la situación.

Pensativa, bajó la mirada hacia el colgante que pendía de su cuello con el símbolo de su familia y lo apretó fuertemente contra ella, buscando seguridad.

_Siempre hacia delante,_ repitió Hikari para sus adentros. _Un Uchiha jamás mira hacia atrás, sólo hacia delante. _

Despuésvolteó hacia su casa; asomando la cabeza por encima del asiento alcanzó a ver la silueta de su madre y la de su tía Hinata que se iban haciendo cada vez más pequeñas y distantes a medida que se alejaban por el sendero, pero a pesar de ello, supo que no podría olvidarse del rostro pálido de su tía, era imposible olvidarse de él, tanto o más que de su aspecto descuidado y deprimente. Y por primera vez, se preguntó sí su madre realmente tendría razón.

Al principio se había convencido de ello. Las personas tenían que hacerse fuertes de alguna manera. No obstante, recientemente había algo que la hacía fruncir el ceño y dudar a veces, de la justicia divina de Kami-sama.

_¿Hasta cuándo era suficiente de los obstáculos? ¿Hasta cuándo se podía prescindir a ellos?_

Bastaba con ver a su triste tía derrumbarse entre los brazos de su madre, manchándole la blusa con lágrimas para saber que en ocasiones los obstáculos no hacían a las personas fuertes, sino todo lo contrario: las iba destruyendo poco a poco, pedazo a pedazo, hasta reducirlas a nada. Y era triste, porque en su condición, su tía Hinata iba directamente hacia un lugar oscuro y tenebroso del que honestamente, dudaba que pudiese salir.

Era muy triste, porque quizá ya estaba en el fondo de aquel lugar.

—Kisame-san… —murmuró Hikari con voz trémula.

Con los labios temblorosos y las manos firmemente adosadas a la bastilla de su falda, se sumió en un silencio largo, sin saber cómo abordar el tema de su tío sin que su pregunta fuera relegada al olvido por él como había sido relegada por todos hasta el momento. Entendía perfectamente que nadie quisiera decirle nada por la _"condición"_ en la que se encontraba, sin embargo, por más que trataba de entenderlos, nadie parecía entender su necesidad de tener, al menos, una única certeza respecto al tema.

_¿El tío Naruto regresará? ¿Estará bien? _

Todas preguntas muertas, lapidadas por frases hirientes respecto a su _"condición"…_

"_Eres demasiado joven para que te entrometamos en cosas de adultos"_; con el ceño fruncido, y rodeada en un aura de indignación se había vuelto al escuchar a su tío Sasuke el día anterior.

Con pesadumbre, Hikari unió las cejas al recordarlo, para luego ir relajando la expresión. Sabía que de nada serviría volver a enojarse, después de todo, quizá sí tenían razón…

Quizá si era demasiado joven para entenderlo.

_¿Lo era? ¿realmente lo era? _

—¿Kisame-san...? —volvió a llamarlo, esta vez con tono monocorde.

Kisame la escuchó perfectamente, pero había fingido no hacerlo y casi inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Hikari había ladeado su rostro para evitar mirarlo, quizá inconsciente, o quizá no, de que su rostro afligido y confundido se reflejaba en el vidrio.

Agotado, se removió de su asiento y recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, finalmente derrotado. Conocía esa mirada mejor que nada en el mundo y estaba seguro de que la pregunta o lo que fuera a decirle a continuación no la gustaría en lo más mínimo, pero también era consciente de que no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto.

—Hm, ¿qué ocurre? —murmuró al fin, indicándole que le prestaba atención.

Se volvió a remover, incómodo, buscando una postura más cómoda. Aunque más que la postura, tenía la sospecha de que lo que le incomodaba era no tener la respuesta indicada a lo que fuera que le preguntara, o no tener la que _ella _estaba buscando.

—¿Crees que encuentren al tío Naruto? —preguntó Hikari con inquietud. Después miró directamente a los ojos de aquel corpulento hombre que tenía a su lado intentando buscar una respuesta en sus toscas facciones. Pero no la encontró, como Kisame había temido.

Desde que Shisui le hubo informado de la situación él ya se había hecho la misma pregunta. Si bien había visto muchos casos similares, y había participado en otros tantos, sabía de ante mano que la mayoría se resolvía satisfactoriamente cuando la familia llegaba a un acuerdo y los rufianes reclamaban el botín, pero algo iba mal, había empezado a ir mal cuando ninguna llamada fue recibida…

Y eso no cuadraba en ninguna de las situaciones convencionales que él conocía, lo que le daba la sospecha de que el móvil era un saldo de cuentas más que otra cosa, aunque aún no hubiese un cuerpo al que velar.

Repasó los hechos con cuidado, barajando las posibilidades. Si bien Naruto Uzumaki era conocido por ser incapaz de matar a una mosca, de sus padres no se podía decir lo mismo. Juntos, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, tenían poco menos de quinientas cabezas en uno de sus bolsillos y varias organizaciones desmanteladas en el otro. Los dos habían estado mucho tiempo relacionado con la política y con la detención de un sinfín de criminales que habían terminado ejecutados bajo sus ordenes a lo largo y ancho del país del fuego.

No era difícil creer que las familias de cada uno de esos delincuentes serían capaz de vender su alma al diablo por ponerle, al menos, una de sus asquerosas manos encima al rubio o a cualquiera de sus descendientes, y viéndolo de esa manera, la idea no sonaba exactamente descabellada.

Y eso tampoco le gustaba.

Kisame apretó la mandíbula deseando estar equivocado.

—No lo sé… —admitió finalmente y soltó un suspiro cansado desde el fondo de sus pulmones liberándose de una pesada loza.

—Entiendo…

Hikari no esperó que dijera nada más, con eso le bastaba para distinguir que todo aquello iba mal y que podía ir peor.

Intentó sonreír pero no funcionó. Kisame la vio bajar la mirada y seguido, apretar los puños con enfado, y no le quedó más remedio que exhalar derrotado. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ver sus ojos con un destello de desfachatez que advertirlos azorados era algo inconcebible, incluso para alguien tan reacio como él. Entonces soltó un bufido que suplantó lo que originalmente hubiese sido un suspiro de resignación y su personalidad optimista afloró.

—Jeh, ¿Pero qué dices? Sólo te estaba probando —aseguró con firmeza, mostrándole una arcada de blancos y afilados dientes—. Creí que todos ya daban por sentado que ese gusano amarillo regresaría a casa. Tengo entendido que Shisui está al frente de la investigación y que cuenta con el chico de los Hyuga movilizando a diversos escuadrones. Así que todo está bien.

Hikari lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos, sin entender exactamente el cambió de actitud en el hombre. Seguidamente, Kisame le dedicó una sonrisa jovial y le desordenó los cabellos con afecto.

—No te preocupes por nada. —Le dijo— Todo saldrá bien. Con esos dos al mando, probablemente esta noche lo tengas fastidiándolos en la cena y a tu madre golpeándolo y sacándolo por la ventana…

Le mentía, le estaba _mintiendo_, y lo sabía, como también sabía que lo estaba haciendo por ella. Hikari cerró los ojos y emuló una escueta sonrisa, entendiéndolo finalmente

_Gracias, Kisame-san._

Después rió ante el panorama que le pintaba que no distaba mucho de la realidad. Pero Kisame en cambio, no terminó de hablar.

Alzó la vista y su rostro se descompuso en el breve instante en el que miró por el retrovisor. Su mirada había vagado del espejo al camino, pero cuando su subconsciente, su lado instintivo se percató de una latente amenaza precipitándose, su atención volvió a posarse en el retrovisor como el ojo de un halcón.

Y lo que vio no le hizo ni una gracia.

Ya no contemplaba el solitario camino que se iba perdiendo entre el frondoso bosque que lo franqueaba, acortándoles la distancia, divisó una camioneta negra que salía de una curva y se cernía peligrosamente sobre ellos como una escabrosa aparición.

Un segundo, quizás dos, el conductor de la camioneta dudó y disminuyó la velocidad como si hubiese intentado pasar desapercibido, pero al cabo, como diciendo _"al diablo con ellos"_ desistió y volvió a acelerar como venía haciendo y un primer sujeto con indumentaria oscura asomó medio cuerpo por la ventana y sacó un _algo _que Kisame no tardó en identificar como una arma larga que apuntaba hacia sus cabezas mandando al demonio cualquier duda que pudiese surgir respecto a sus intenciones.

En una fracción de segundo, Kisame desvió su atención a la guantera y masculló entre dientes, culpándose por llevar consigo únicamente dos cargadores de repuesto y una semiautomática de veinticinco centímetros. Con suerte, con _algo_ de suerte, una arma de cañón corto debajo de su asiento, a no ser que la hubiese retirado para limpiarla antes de marcharse con Itachi a Amegakure.

_Sí,_ lo había hecho.

Soltó una maldición; prensó la mano derecha alrededor del volante como una potente garra y con la izquierda hizo lo mismo pero con la caja de velocidades. El motor rugió en un poderoso estruendo al pisar a fondo el acelerador y las llantas traseras soltaron una vaharada de humo con olor a caucho cuando ésta se quemó contra el asfalto en su vertiginosa revolución.

—Sujétate —dijo, con atropellada preocupación—. Y abróchate el cinturón.

* * *

><p>ll<p>

La camioneta conducida por Kakuzu se acercó al mercedes en su siguiente volantazo, las llantas habían perdieron atracción y se zangoloteó el tiempo suficiente para acortarles un par de metros. No obstante, con la siguiente revolución que dio, el Mercedes se abrió paso a través del carril contrario.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, imbécil? ¡Lo vas a perder! —gruñó Suigetsu desde afuera.

—¡Cierra la boca y dispara! —espetó éste, secamente.

* * *

><p>lll<p>

Hikari no contestó, pero quería hacerlo, cuestionarle que demonios le sucedía, pero con el sonido de los primeros disparos que se perdieron en la lejanía y con los que siguieron después de ellos, le quedó más que claro. Entre gritos de terror se agachó llevándose automáticamente las manos a la cabeza para cubrirse. Kisame dio un brusco volantazo y serpenteó para esquivar los estruendos.

Sus labios habían perdido la sonrisa, y su rostro la tranquilidad; ahora no había más que caos y una maraña de preocupaciones ocupando su mente. Y se maldijo por no haberlo previsto antes. Le habían tomado por los cuernos a pesar de haber sido advertido y no había atendido a la advertencia. Itachi se lo había dicho, pero maldición, no había previsto que sucediera tan deprisa y _así._

_No,_ se dijo. Esos infelices habían estado cazando la llegada de Itachi a Konoha para dar el _golpe_, y el fin era más que claro, querían arrebatarle a su hija frente a sus ojos y restregárselo en la cara. Apretó más fuerte el volante y pisó más a fondo el acelerador; su rostro había perdido todo rastro de serenidad, ahora ocupado por la ira, porque _habían caído_.

Y maldita sea que lo habían hecho.

Su mente comenzó a maquinar más de prisa y le decía dos cosas, la primera: que tenía que sacar a Hikari de aquella situación a como diera lugar, y dos, que tenía que deshacerse de aquellos sujetos a como diera lugar.

Chasqueó los dientes y volvió a mirar por el retrovisor para constatar que era una única camioneta la que les daba caza y no más, y aunque no podía asegurar cuántos malditos iban dentro, ya le habían dejado claro que venían armados hasta los dientes y con un único propósito:

—¡Nos van a matar! —exclamó Hikari con las manos en los oídos— Dígales que se detengan, Kisame-san. Dígale que no les hemos hecho nada.

Pero Kisame no estaba muy seguro de eso, como tampoco estaba seguro de que todas las súplicas del mundo fueran a funcionar en ese momento.

—Dudo que _ellos_ quieran oírnos… —contestó con la voz estrangulada en medio de una discordante sinfonía de balas que empezaron a impactar el vehículo; primero le dieron al retrovisor izquierdo y uno de los trozos voló directamente hacia su cara abriéndole la ceja y parte de la frente verticalmente. Como llamada por el momento, la sangre no tardó en brotar; escurriéndole alrededor del ojo, le manchó la cara y el sudor le escoció la herida.

—Tu ceja… —musitó Hikari, pero él la detuvo, sin reparar en el _detalle._

—Cúbrete. —Le ordenó en cambio.

Kisame se quitó el saco y la cubrió precipitadamente antes de que el último retrovisor estallara en pedazos. Pero no fue en ese, sino en el último de los disparos, cuando escuchó como el parabrisas trasero explotó haciéndose añicos y aventó las esquirlas de vidrio al interior cuando finalmente Hikari empezó a llorar escondiendo la cara entre las piernas como un animal herido.

_Maldita sea, _farfulló Kisame.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, no sin cierta angustia.

Hikari asintió y atinó a agazaparse envuelta en su saco como un ovillo.

Kisame le lanzó una última mirada y cambió de dirección, estaba seguro que ellos esperaban que siguiera derecho, hacia la avenida central directamente hacia Konoha, y si eso era cierto, posiblemente otra camioneta ya los estaría esperando para interceptarlos; condujo rumbo a la montaña. Él conocía los alrededores, toda la nación del fuego estaba bardeada de un denso bosque donde día a día había reportes de forasteros desaparecidos que subestimaban el relieve montañoso o de imbéciles que se internaban más allá de los lindes permitidos.

Un lugar tranquilo para los lugareños, pero peligroso para cualquier extraño.

Y él no era ningún extraño, conocía bien los alrededores, y antes de llegar a la cima encontraría una desviación hacia un pueblo próximo y escaparía de bajada por la inercia, y si tenían un poco más de suerte, el camino rocalloso del descenso los tomaría por sorpresa y haría el resto con ellos mandándolos al voladero…

—Tranquila… —dijo Kisame, quién había dejado de pensar, distraído por el llanto apenas audible de Hikari.

Intentó levantar la cabeza, pero no pudo, demasiado sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando como para poder hacer más y Kisame no la culpó por ello.

—Toma —dijo para llamar su atención. De nuevo le extendía algo en la mano, pero esta vez no era ningún saco, era algo parecido a una extraña cadena con dos extremos rectangulares de tela—, es un escapulario —le explicó—; si crees en Kamisama, sería conveniente que empezaras a rezarle ahora mismo.

Kisame sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes y Hikari no pudo más que regresarle la sonrisa y emular un "gracias" discordante que escapó entre sus hipidos.

—Te sacaré de todo este embrollo —murmuró con total seguridad—. Te lo prometo

Decidido, continuó conduciendo, más resuelto que nunca en sacar a Hikari de ese infierno a como diera lugar.

Con el vehículo cayéndose a pedazos concluyó que era hora de tomar una ruta de emergencia, estaba seguro que el despostillado Mercedes no aguantaría mucho más y la defensa trasera poco menos. Sin muchas opciones, la única alternativa que se presentaba era el bosque.

—Sujétate fuerte —indicó antes de pisar un vez más el acelerador a fondo y dar su último volantazo para salirse de la carretera.

El maltrecho vehículo salió disparado y se suspendió por un par de segundos por el aire. Kisame se aferró al volante y Hikari al asiento, sus cuerpos fueron arrojados primero hacia delante y después hacia atrás cuando el chasis impactó violentamente entre los matorrales liberando un fuerte ruido, pero ni aún cuando la defensa trasera se había caído y el radiador zumbaba se detuvieron.

Por el contrarios, siguieron avanzando entre traqueteos y hierbajos hasta los lindes del bosque. En un viro, Kisame se internó en un entronque próximo que daba entraba a la espesura.

Y era ese linde que le daba la bienvenida a la espesura lo que aterró a Hikari. No entendía que planeaba Kisame, pero el hecho de que los rayos de sol no se colaran por completo entre el follaje no le daba muy buena espina. Aún así, el vehículo se internó sagazmente entre los árboles aprovechando el dinamismo que éste había ganado al perder los espejos y un par de "pesos" extra.

Volteó hacia atrás y no vio señales de la camioneta que los venía siguiendo, probablemente habían tenido inconvenientes en internarse al sendero. Un vehículo tan grande no era práctico en aquellas circunstancias y Kisame lo sabía.

Hikari se giró para voltear a verlo pero él seguía conduciendo, levantando hojas secas y andando entre sacudidas y traqueteas, pero al cabo, entre la velocidad y el miedo, el camino se terminó en una ladera que los arrojó a su cuesta, impulsados por lo que Kisame hubo querido en un inicio, la inercia… Entre gritos, el auto bajó a la deriva hasta que un árbol detuvo su huida.

Hikari salió disparada hacia delante, dando su frente violentamente contra el cristal y abriéndole una herida que la dejó inconsciente al instante. La delantera quedó hendida, con el cofre del Mercedes abierto y con el radiador zumbando, eructando vaharadas de humo desde el fondo de su interior.

Kisame volteó buscando a Hikari y la encontró inconsciente a su lado, con el rostro ladeado a su izquierda. Con el corazón latiéndole violentamente, y a pesar de continuar semi aturdido, como pudo buscó su arma y sacó los cartuchos de la guantera, desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad de Hikari y la sacó del coche a toda prisa; con una mano sujetaba su semiautomática y con la otra abrazaba a Hikari, que estaba recostada sobre su hombro.

Pensó en correr, pero tan rápido como quiso forzar sus piernas, ellas se lo impidieron. Un dolor intenso se extendió desde su muslo a la pierna impidiéndole avanzar como deseaba, pero no importaba ahora mismo. Sólo quería salir de ahí, sacar a Hikari del jodido bosque a como diera lugar sin importar lo que ocurriese después.

Movido más por el instinto que por su cuerpo, lesionando más su pierna que había sido comprimida por el vehículo momentos atrás, se abrió paso entre los árboles internándose entre la maleza.

* * *

><p>lV<p>

—¿Qué esperan? Vayan tras ellos.

Hidan fue el primero en localizar la senda que había dejado el Mercedes en su huida. Ellos en cambio, habían tenido que dejar su camioneta pocos metros después de internarse; la espesura y los árboles les había impedido avanzar.

Ahora tenían que continuar a pie.

Kakuzu maldijo entre dientes y a continuación cargó su escopeta de asalto, mostrándola por lo alto.

—Por aquí —dijo después.

El resto le siguieron de cerca, en una apresurada carrera, pero no tardaron en separarse. El bosque era inmenso, y ellos apenas cinco.

Karin y Suigetsu se dirigieron hacia un claro y el resto continuaron adelante y hacia la derecha. El muchacho avanzó más allá del claro, donde las plantas silvestres se hacían más notorias y los halos de luz no se colaban tan fácilmente entre las ramas, y no tardó en ver que adelante, seis o siete metros a lo mucho, había una depresión que se extendía haciéndose una meseta, y un poco alejado de su vista, algo resplandecía.

—¿Pero qué diablos?

Enfocó la vista y no tardó en identificar ese "algo" como el cofre levantado de un vehículo, pero no cualquier vehículo.

—Los he encontrado.

* * *

><p>Genial, han llegado al final, y sólo por eso les dejo un adelanto del siguiente capítúlo:<p>

**Y muy contrario a lo que mucha gente hacia antes de ella, él no vio pasar su vida como un céfiro, ni removió entre la "basura" de sus recuerdos y tampoco apeló al tan inoportuno remordimiento que atosigaba a las personas echándoles a perder toda la diversión que habían tenido hasta el momento. **

** No, él no. Pensaba que era demasiado tarde para el arrepentimiento, aunque quizá no tanto para hacer al menos, una única cosa buena en su vida. **

** Sin premura, como quien tiene la certeza de llegar a tiempo a una cita inaplazable, se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios y se acercó el zippo a la altura de la boca para encenderlo. **

** —Esto es lo que hubieses querido que hiciera, ¿no es así? —se dijo así mismo, después dio una calada profunda y tranquilamente contó exactamente cinco minutos. Tiró la colilla y con una sonrisa impostada, se puso en marcha, porque tenía una última cosa que hacer antes de reunirse con Kisame.**

¿Y BIEN? ¿MEREZCO UN COMENTARIO, TOMATAZO, QUIZÁ UN FLAMMER...?


End file.
